Support
by unlikelyRLshipper
Summary: D/L. Post-ep to 6.03, so spoilers for that episode. Danny comes back from his physical therapy session and shows his family what he can do.


**I'm back again, schoolwork be damned!!!!!! Seriously, was not expected anything in last night's episode (given the new story arc introduction we were expecting) but OMG, the scene we got last night, I about died (a happy shippy death, of course!!!!)**

**So yeah, this is my second foray into quicker-than-several-months-later-post eps. Thanks to everybody who read and reviewed my first one – it was a lot of fun!! Spoilers for 6.03 ahead, though they're pretty minor, but you have been warned.**

**All mistakes are mine and I still don't own CSI:NY. *pouts***

**And now to end my ramblings: Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

**Support**

Truth be told, even after Lindsay had found out that Danny only had a 10 percent chance of walking again and told him that it was enough for her to believe and have hope, Danny still couldn't completely let himself believe in it too. It wasn't that he didn't want to believe that he could walk again, but he was afraid to believe in something that seemed so unrealistic.

And then he moved his right foot after a month with no feeling in his legs.

Reflecting on his doubts now, Danny was surprised that given his history with Lindsay, he was so quick to give up on hoping for unlikely things. After all, she had said it best when she told him "I've gone with the longshot before and I ended up with you."

For both of them, they had fallen in love with someone they had never expected to, and then were even more shocked to have their feelings reciprocated. Danny had never thought that Lindsay would actually want to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her, but he was thankful everyday to have been proven wrong.

And being in a wheelchair hadn't changed anything. Lindsay's support for him was as strong as ever and had helped him through the worst and best of times, which made Danny all the more determined to get out of the wheelchair. What he had told Lindsay earlier at the lab, he had meant every single word. Now he wanted to show her his determination as well.

His therapy session tonight had been grueling. The therapist wanted him to be able to stand and support his weight on his legs. He had yet to take a step, but he had been able to stand for a couple of minutes before his legs couldn't take anymore. It was such a small thing, but Danny could see how important it was that he had even got this far.

Back at home, he watched Lucy continually pull herself up on various objects around their apartment and stand on wobbly legs. Though he hadn't been lying when he told Lindsay that he wasn't competing with Lucy, Danny was spurred on by her continued attempts to stand.

As Danny and Lindsay together went to put their daughter to bed, Lucy decided to once again pull herself up and stand holding into the crib side. Though he was still in pain from the therapy session, Danny put his feet firmly on the floor and with a deep breath, placed his hands on either sides of Lucy's and pulled himself into a standing position.

Lindsay didn't know what to say or do. She knew Danny was sore from therapy, but his face at the moment only showed his determination. Looking at her husband and daughter standing together for the first time, Lindsay couldn't stop the tears that started to fall down her cheeks. Quickly wiping them away so she wouldn't miss anything, she watched the smile grow on Danny's face as he saw the shocked looks on both his wife's and daughter's faces. Lucy giggled at her daddy and removed her hands from the bar to clap, not realizing that she would likely lose her balance. She landed on her bottom and started to pout, but instead of trying to stand again, Lucy threw herself onto her back in annoyance and began to suck her thumb.

Both Danny and Lindsay tried not to laugh at their daughter's antics as Lindsay pulled the blanket over Lucy and they both said goodnight to her. The proud parents continued to watch their daughter until she had fallen asleep minutes later. By then, Lindsay could see the stress beginning to show on Danny's face but he made no moves to sit down again.

Worried that he might fall down and possibly take the crib with him given the death grip he had on its side, Lindsay ducked under his arm and squished her body in between Danny and the crib. One at a time, she took his arms and wrapped them tightly around her shoulders. Certain she had his weight supported, she leaned forward and lowered Danny towards the chair. When he felt the seat hit him in the back of the thighs, he slowly unwrapped his arms from around his wife, grabbed the armrests and lowered his body the rest of the way into the wheelchair.

Heaving from the strain, Danny unlocked the brakes and started to turn himself towards the doorway when Lindsay stilled his hands with her own. She moved to the back of the chair and began to turn him. Before she could begin to push the chair, Danny's left hand came up and squeezed her right one. Lindsay came around his right side and firmly kissed Danny, whose hand left its place on top of hers to caress her face.

Both pulling away smiling, Lindsay retook her place behind the chair and wheeled Danny out of Lucy's room to their own bedroom.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!!!**


End file.
